monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kurandaorma
Kurandaorma (Constrictor viridis), the Jade Gang Leader, is the adult form of the Kuranda. It can call upon its young to aid it in battle, and can have up to 6 Kuranda following it at a time. They share similar moves to Goravior and most Leviathans. Its head and fangs can be broken, and it is weak to Fire Element. It has no ailments or elements. When enraged, its eyes will glow and it will increase in speed dramatically. Attacks 'Bite-' The Kurandaorma hisses and strikes at the hunter with its fangs, dealing low to moderate damage. 'Crush-' The Kurandaorma "jumps" at the hunter, slamming its body into the ground. Deals moderate damage. 'Triple Bite-' The Kurandaorma proceeds forward, snapping its jaws three times. This deals low to moderate damage for each bite, and the monster can combo this with other attacks. 'Call Kuranda-' The Kurandaorma throws its head into the air and hisses loudly, causing Kuranda to drop from the trees above and attack the hunter. 'Coiling Tail Whip-' The Kurandaorma curls up before thrashing its tail to the side, dealing moderate to high damage. 'Tail Thrash-' The Kurandaorma thrashes its tail from side to side several times, dealing moderate damage from each swing. 'Body Check-' This is like a hip check. The Kurandaorma slams its body to the left or right, dealing moderate damage and knocking the hunter away. 'Slither-' The Kurandaorma slithers rapidly at the hunter, causing moderate damage. 'Roll-' The Kurandaorma rolls to either side, dealing moderate damage and possibly evading attacks. 'Fang Slam-' The Kurandaorma raises its head and slams its fangs into the ground, dealing high damage to the hunter. 'Constrict-' This is a pin attack. The Kurandaorma wraps around the hunter and begins to squeeze, dealing high damage if successful. Carves Ecology See Kuranda for its juvenile stage. Kurandaorma are adult Kuranda. They can hunt larger prey, and also control their young to fight for them. Unlike their younger form, they often hunt alone. Being about the size of a Kut-Ku, these Serpents can down prey such as Aptonoth, Epioth, Bullfango, Gargwa, and even the aggressive Velocidrome. They fall under the food chain to monsters such as Rathalos, Rathian, Deviljho, Lagiacrus, and Goravior. Kurandaorma, like their youth stage, live in jungles and swamps, like the Swamp, Old Swamp, Jungle, Old Jungle, Flooded Forest, and Great Forest. Trivia *Kurandaorma can be called by Qurupeco. *Kurandaorma gunner armor shares some looks similar to outfits worn by the mafia. Blademaster armor looks like this as well, only more bulky. The Kurandaorma light bowgun also shares its looks with a Thompson machine gun. *Kurandaorma will do more slamming moves when it is enraged, like its Crush attack. *Kurandaorma can have up to 6 Kurandas following it at a time. *Its tongue will hang out of its mouth if it is close to death. *Kurandaorma's eyes will glow in dark caves. *Kurandaorma can swim, but it can't swim any deeper than halfway to the bottom of the water. It will only swim to get to other areas when it is weak. *Its head requires at least green sharpness to penetrate. *The Kurandaorma's fangs can only be broken with impact damage. Category:Monster Creation Category:Snake Wyvern